That's O'Neill, two L's
by AnaBella1969
Summary: What if there was never a Sara or a Charlie? And Jack had never left the military, he just went on the first mission through the stargate and then met someone, not Carter? Well this is their story...
1. Chapter 1

What if there was never a Sara or a Charlie? And Jack had never left the military, he just went on the first mission through the stargate and then met someone, not Carter? Well this is their story...

* * *

Jack O'Neill was not an emotional man; he believed that feelings made a person weak. Except now, as he stood staring across the room at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, he finally understood that emotions did not make one weak, in fact the exact opposite, they gave people strength and courage to do things they would never normally do. Jack had been forced by the General to attend a military dinner; it was a formal occasion to celebrate the success with the Stargate.

The Stargate had finally been opened and a team had been sent through to a place called Abydos. When the team had returned the mission had been deemed a success and a party had been planned. Except Jack did not feel like celebrating, they had had a hard mission and Jack for one did not consider the mission a total success. They had suffered losses and had almost had to blow the planet up, but only by lying to his superiors had they escaped doing had also had to leave behind Daniel Jackson, the genius who had figured out the gate symbolism and had pushed his research forward even when he was being discredited. So no, Jack did not feel much like celebrating at this moment.

Except for this mysterious woman that Jack was now watching with rapt attention. She was stunning, in a short long-sleeved red dress with a deep scoop neck. She had long dark hair and bright green eyes. Jack could not look away from her, she was speaking with the General now, and laughing at something he was saying. She looked carefree, as if the world had been incredibly kind to her and she had no clue of the terrors that lurked in the night. Jack wanted to introduce himself, but something was holding him back, he didn't feel good enough to even be near her, she seemed like perfection and he was so far from that.

Instead he decided to nick a 6-pack of beer and he escaped through the doors, headed outside to look at the stars. What he didn't know was that someone had noticed his quiet escape, someone dressed in red.

* * *

Thats all for now, please tell me if you like the idea...and there will be Jack/Sam but a lot later...if I get no reviews I probably won't post any more of the story and will keep it all for myself...


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! Keep em coming if you still like the story :)

* * *

The party was being held in the SGC, for security reasons. So when Jack escaped he had gone up to the surface, and had found a truck that he was now leaning up against looking up at the stars.

"You're not being very quiet ya know." Jack said into the night.

A figure walked slowly toward Jack, he turned to look who it was and was surprised to find that it was the woman from inside.

"Sorry, you looked deep in-thought, I didn't want to interrupt." She replied, as she walked to stand in front of Jack.

"Don't worry about it. Colonel Jack O'Neill." Jack extended his hand for her to shake.

"Ah, the hero of the hour. I'm Doctor Emma Andrews." She returned the handshake.

"Not military?"

"Nope, an archaeologist." She said with a smile.

The two hit it off right away; they talked for the remainder of the party, and then moved to a little bar in town to continue. They learned a lot about each other, where they were born, where they grew up, what led them to the SGC. Jack felt like he talked more that night than he had in his entire life, and yet he felt like there was still more he wanted Emma to know. Emma felt the same (except she had always been a talkative girl), she felt drawn to Jack for some inexplicable reason.

When the two finally looked at the time they realized it was almost 4am. They were reluctant to part ways though, but they did and they each went home to get barely any sleep before they had to return to the SGC for work. But neither was able to get to sleep, they couldn't quiet their minds of thoughts of each other.

* * *

When Emma got to the SGC later that day she had high hopes that she would run into Jack again. But she pushed those thoughts aside as she got to work examining the numerous artifacts Dr. Jackson had allowed to be brought back to Earth from Abydos. Days went by and she didn't hear anything from or about Jack, and she began to get worried. Finally, after almost a week had gone by, Emma got a phone call,

"Hello?"

"Emma? Hey, it's uhh Jack…O'Neill…from the p…"

"Hi Jack."

"Sorry you haven't heard from me in a while, I um actually got transferred back to DC."

"What?"

"Ya, I found out morning after the party, had to move out right away, this is the first chance I've had to call ya and let you know."

"Oh, that's fine, don't worry about it Jack."

"Ya, well uh…I just wanted to let ya know that if I hadn't have been transferred I would've really liked to have asked you out. Um on a date."

"I would've said yes. But don't worry about it Jack, maybe we'll run into each other again someday."

"Ya, I hope so…uh so I gotta run, you know new post and all, gotta get settled in with the new General."

"Right, well goodluck Jack, bye."

"Ya, you too, bye."


End file.
